Last Breath of Hope and Resurrection A Divergent Fanfiction
by PrettyLittleDivergent
Summary: **READ ONLY IF YOU READ ALL THREE BOOKS** The Gang is all here. Things change, the story goes on, A future is ahead of them. Will things be as planned?
1. Chapter 1

"Did you love her?" I say. "All those years she was sending you correspondence . . . the reason you never wanted her to stay there . . . the reason you told her you couldn't read her updates anymore, after she married my father . . ."

David sits still, like a statue, like a man of stone.

"I did," he says. "But that time is past."

That must be why he welcomed me into his circle of trust, why he gave me so many opportunities. Because I am a piece of her, wearing her hair and speaking with her voice. Because he has spent his life grasping at her and coming up with nothing.

I hear footsteps in the hallway outside. The soldiers are coming. Good—I need them to. I need them to be exposed to the airborne serum, to pass it on to the rest of the compound. I hope they wait until the air is clear of death serum.

"My mother wasn't a fool," I say. "She just understood something you didn't. That it's not sacrifice if it's someone else's life you're giving away, it's just evil."

I back up another step and say, "She taught me all about real sacrifice. That it should be done from love, not misplaced disgust for another person's genetics. That it should be done from necessity, not without exhausting all other options. That it should be done for people who need your strength because they don't have enough of their own. That's why I need to stop you from 'sacrificing' all those people and their memories. Why I need to rid the world of you once and for all."

I shake my head.

"I didn't come here to steal anything, David."

I twist and lunge toward the device. The gun goes off and pain races through my body. I don't even know where the bullet hit me.

I can still hear Caleb repeating the code for Matthew. With a quaking hand I type in the numbers on the keypad.

The gun goes off again.

More pain, and black edges on my vision, but I hear Caleb's voice speaking again. The green button.

So much pain.

But how, when my body feels so numb?

I start to fall, and slam my hand into the keypad on my way down. A light turns on behind the green button.

I hear a beep, and a churning sound.

I slide to the floor. I feel something warm on my neck, and under my cheek. Red. Blood is a strange color. Dark.

From the corner of my eye, I see David slumped over in his chair.

And my mother walking out from behind him.

She is dressed in the same clothes she wore the last time I saw her, Abnegation gray, stained with her blood, with bare arms to show her tattoo. There are still bullet holes in her shirt; through them I can see her wounded skin, red but no longer bleeding, like she's frozen in time. Her dull blond hair is tied back in a knot, but a few loose strands frame her face in gold.

I know she can't be alive, but I don't know if I'm seeing her now because I'm delirious from the blood loss or if the death serum has addled my thoughts or if she is here in some other way.

She kneels next to me and touches a cool hand to my cheek.

"Hello, Beatrice," she says, and she smiles.

"Am I done yet?" I say, and I'm not sure if I actually say it or if I just think it and she hears it.

"Yes," she says, her eyes bright with tears. "My dear child, you've done so well."

"What about the others?" I choke on a sob as the image of Tobias comes into my mind, of how dark and how still his eyes were, how strong and warm his hand was, when we first stood face-to-face. "Tobias, Caleb, my friends?"

"They'll care for each other," she says. "That's what people do."

I smile and close my eyes.

I feel a thread tugging me again, but this time I know that it isn't some sinister force dragging me toward death.

This time I know it's my mother's hand, drawing me into her arms.

And I go gladly into her embrace.

Can I be forgiven for all I've done to get here?

I want to be.

I can.

I believe it.

EVELYN BRUSHES THE tears from her eyes with her thumb. We stand by the windows, shoulder to shoulder, watching the snow swirl past. Some of the flakes gather on the windowsill outside, piling at the corners.

The feeling has returned to my hands. As I stare out at the world, dusted in white, I feel like everything has begun again, and it will be better this time.

"I think I can get in touch with Marcus over the radio to negotiate a peace agreement," Evelyn says. "He'll be listening in; he'd be stupid not to."

"Before you do that, I made a promise I have to keep," I say. I touch Evelyn's shoulder. I expected to see strain at the edges of her smile, but I don't.

I feel a twinge of guilt. I didn't come here to ask her to lay down arms for me, to trade in everything she's worked for just to get me back. But then again, I didn't come here to give her any choice at all. I guess Tris was right—when you have to choose between two bad options, you pick the one that saves the people you love. I wouldn't have been saving Evelyn by giving her that serum. I would have been destroying her.

Peter sits with his back to the wall in the hallway. He looks up at me when I lean over him, his dark hair stuck to his forehead from the melted snow.

"Did you reset her?" he says.

"No," I say.

"Didn't think you would have the nerve."

"It's not about nerve. You know what? Whatever." I shake my head and hold up the vial of memory serum. "Are you still set on this?"

He nods.

"You could just do the work, you know," I say. "You could make better decisions, make a better life."

"Yeah, I could," he says. "But I won't. We both know that."

I do know that. I know that change is difficult, and comes slowly, and that it is the work of many days strung together in a long line until the origin of them is forgotten. He is afraid that he will not be able to put in that work, that he will squander those days, and that they will leave him worse off than he is now. And I understand that feeling—I understand being afraid of yourself.

So I have him sit on one of the couches, and I ask him what he wants me to tell him about himself, after his memories disappear like smoke. He just shakes his head. Nothing. He wants to retain nothing.

Peter takes the vial with a shaking hand and twists off the cap. The liquid trembles inside it, almost spilling over the lip. He holds it under his nose to smell it.

"How much should I drink?" he says, and I think I hear his teeth chattering.

"I don't think it makes a difference," I say.

"Okay. Well . . . here goes." He lifts the vial up to the light like he is toasting me.

When he touches it to his mouth, I say, "Be brave."

Then he swallows.

And I watch Peter disappear.

The air outside tastes like ice.

"Hey! Peter!" I shout, my breaths turning to vapor.

Peter stands by the doorway to Erudite headquarters, looking clueless. At the sound of his name—which I have told him at least ten times since he drank the serum—he raises his eyebrows, pointing to his chest. Matthew told us people would be disoriented for a while after drinking the memory serum, but I didn't think "disoriented" meant "stupid" until now.

I sigh. "Yes, that's you! For the eleventh time! Come on, let's go."

I thought that when I looked at him after he drank the serum, I would still see the initiate who shoved a butter knife into Edward's eye, and the boy who tried to kill my girlfriend, and all the other things he has done, stretching backward for as long as I've known him. But it's easier than I thought to see that he has no idea who he is anymore. His eyes still have that wide, innocent look, but this time, I believe it.

Evelyn and I walk side by side, with Peter trotting behind us. The snow has stopped falling now, but enough has collected on the ground that it squeaks under my shoes.

We walk to Millennium Park, where the mammoth bean sculpture reflects the moonlight, and then down a set of stairs. As we descend, Evelyn wraps her hand around my elbow to keep her balance, and we exchange a look. I wonder if she is as nervous as I am to face my father again. I wonder if she is nervous every time.

At the bottom of the steps is a pavilion with two glass blocks, each one at least three times as tall as I am, at either end. This is where we told Marcus and Johanna we would meet them—both parties armed, to be realistic but even.

They are already there. Johanna isn't holding a gun, but Marcus is, and he has it trained on Evelyn. I point the gun Evelyn gave me at him, just to be safe. I notice the planes of his skull, showing through his shaved hair, and the jagged path his crooked nose carves down his face.

"Tobias!" Johanna says. She wears a coat in Amity red, dusted with snowflakes. "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to keep you all from killing each other," I say. "I'm surprised you're carrying a gun."

I nod to the bulge in her coat pocket, the unmistakable contours of a weapon.

"Sometimes you have to take difficult measures to ensure peace," Johanna says. "I believe youagree with that, as a principle."

"We're not here to chat," Marcus says, looking at Evelyn. "You said you wanted to talk about a treaty."

The past few weeks have taken something from him. I can see it in the turned-down corners of his mouth, in the purple skin under his eyes. I see my own eyes set into his skull, and I think of my reflection in the fear landscape, how terrified I was, watching his skin spread over mine like a rash. I am still nervous that I will become him, even now, standing at odds with him with my mother at my side, like I always dreamed I would when I was a child.

But I don't think that I'm still afraid.

"Yes," Evelyn says. "I have some terms for us both to agree to. I think you will find them fair. If you agree to them, I will step down and surrender whatever weapons I have that my people are not using for personal protection. I will leave the city and not return."

Marcus laughs. I'm not sure if it's a mocking laugh or a disbelieving one. He's equally capable of either sentiment, an arrogant and deeply suspicious man.

"Let her finish," Johanna says quietly, tucking her hands into her sleeves.

"In return," Evelyn says, "you will not attack or try to seize control of the city. You will allow those people who wish to leave and seek a new life elsewhere to do so. You will allow those who choose to stay to vote on new leaders and a new social system. And most importantly, you, Marcus, will not be eligible to lead them."

It is the only purely selfish term of the peace agreement. She told me she couldn't stand the thought of Marcus duping more people into following him, and I didn't argue with her.

Johanna raises her eyebrows. I notice that she has pulled her hair back on both sides, to reveal the scar in its entirety. She looks better that way—stronger, when she is not hiding behind a curtain of hair, hiding who she is.

"No deal," Marcus says. "I am the leader of these people."

"Marcus," Johanna says.

He ignores her. "You don't get to decide whether I lead them or not because you have a grudge against me, Evelyn!"

"Excuse me," Johanna says loudly. "Marcus, what she is offering is too good to be true—we get everything we want without all the violence! How can you possibly say no?"

"Because I am the rightful leader of these people!" Marcus says. "I am the leader of the Allegiant! I—"

"No, you are not," Johanna says calmly. "I am the leader of the Allegiant. And you are going toagree to this treaty, or I am going to tell them that you had a chance to end this conflict without bloodshed if you sacrificed your pride, and you said no."

Marcus's passive mask is gone, revealing the malicious face beneath it. But even he can't argue with Johanna, whose perfect calm and perfect threat have mastered him. He shakes his head but doesn't argue again.

"I agree to your terms," Johanna says, and she holds out her hand, her footsteps squeaking in the snow.

Evelyn removes her glove fingertip by fingertip, reaches across the gap, and shakes.

"In the morning we should gather everyone together and tell them the new plan," Johanna says. "Can you guarantee a safe gathering?"

"I'll do my best," Evelyn says.

I check my watch. An hour has passed since Amar and Christina separated from us near the Hancock building, which means he probably knows that the serum virus didn't work. Or maybe he doesn't. Either way, I have to do what I came here to do—I have to find Zeke and his mother and tell them what happened to Uriah.

"I should go," I say to Evelyn. "I have something else to take care of. But I'll pick you up from the city limits tomorrow afternoon?"

"That sounds good," Evelyn says, and she rubs my arm briskly with a gloved hand, like she used to when I came in from the cold as a child.

"You won't be back, I assume?" Johanna says to me. "You've found a life for yourself on the outside?"

"I have," I say. "Good luck in here. The people outside—they're going to try to shut the city down. You should be ready for them."

Johanna smiles. "I'm sure we can negotiate with them."

She offers me her hand, and I shake it. I feel Marcus's eyes on me like an oppressive weight threatening to crush me. I force myself to look at him.

"Good-bye," I say to him, and I mean it.

Hana, Zeke's mother, has small feet that don't touch the ground when she sits in the easy chair in their living room. She is wearing a ragged black bathrobe and slippers, but the air she has, with her hands folded in her lap and her eyebrows raised, is so dignified that I feel like I am standing in front of a world leader. I glance at Zeke, who is rubbing his face with his fists to wake up.

Amar and Christina found them, not among the other revolutionaries near the Hancock building, but in their family apartment in the Pire, above Dauntless headquarters. I only found them because Christina thought to leave Peter and me a note with their location on the useless truck. Peter is waiting in the new van Evelyn found for us to drive to the Bureau.

"I'm sorry," I say. "I don't know where to start."

"You might begin with the worst," Hana says. "Like what exactly happened to my son."

"He was seriously injured during an attack," I say. "There was an explosion, and he was very close to it."

"Oh God," Zeke says, and he rocks back and forth like his body wants to be a child again, soothed by motion as a child is.

But Hana just bends her head, hiding her face from me.

Their living room smells like garlic and onion, maybe remnants from that night's dinner. I lean my shoulder into the white wall by the doorway. Hanging crookedly next to me is a picture of the family—Zeke as a toddler, Uriah as a baby, balancing on his mother's lap. Their father's face is pierced in several places, nose and ear and lip, but his wide, bright smile and dark complexion are more familiar to me, because he passed them both to his sons.

"He has been in a coma since then," I say. "And . . ."

"And he isn't going to wake up," Hana says, her voice strained. "That is what you came to tell us, right?"

"Yes," I say. "I came to collect you so that you can make a decision on his behalf."

"A decision?" Zeke says. "You mean, to unplug him or not?"

"Zeke," Hana says, and she shakes her head. He sinks back into the couch. The cushions seem to wrap around him.

"Of course we don't want to keep him alive that way," Hana says. "He would want to move on. But we would like to go see him."

I nod. "Of course. But there's something else I should say. The attack . . . it was a kind of uprising that involved some of the people from the place where we were staying. And I participated in it."

I stare at the crack in the floorboards right in front of me, at the dust that has gathered there over time, and wait for a reaction, any reaction. What greets me is only silence.

"I didn't do what you asked me," I say to Zeke. "I didn't watch out for him the way I should have. And I'm sorry."

I chance a look at him, and he is just sitting still, staring at the empty vase on the coffee table. It is painted with faded pink roses.

"I think we need some time with this," Hana says. She clears her throat, but it doesn't help her tremulous voice.

"I wish I could give it to you," I say. "But we're going back to the compound very soon, and you have to come with us."

"All right," Hana says. "If you can wait outside, we will be there in five minutes."

The ride back to the compound is slow and dark. I watch the moon disappear and reappear behind the clouds as we bump over the ground. When we reach the outer limits of the city, it begins to snow again, large, light flakes that swirl in front of the headlights. I wonder if Tris is watching it sweep across the pavement and gather in piles by the airplanes. I wonder if she is living in a better world than the one I left, among people who no longer remember what it is to have pure genes.

Christina leans forward to whisper into my ear. "So you did it? It worked?"

I nod. In the rearview mirror I see her touch her face with both hands, grinning into her palms. I know how she feels: safe. We are all safe.

"Did you inoculate your family?" I say.

"Yep. We found them with the Allegiant, in the Hancock building," she says. "But the time for the reset has passed—it looks like Tris and Caleb stopped it."

Hana and Zeke murmur to each other on the way, marveling at the strange, dark world we move through. Amar gives the basic explanation as we go, looking back at them instead of the road far too often for my comfort. I try to ignore my surges of panic as he almost veers into streetlights or road barriers, and focus instead on the snow.

I have always hated the emptiness that winter brings, the blank landscape and the stark difference between sky and ground, the way it transforms trees into skeletons and the city into a wasteland. Maybe this winter I can be persuaded otherwise.

We drive past the fences and stop by the front doors, which are no longer manned by guards. We get out, and Zeke seizes his mother's hand to steady her as she shuffles through the snow. As we walk into the compound, I know for a fact that Caleb succeeded, because there is no one in sight. That can only mean that they have been reset, their memories forever altered.

"Where is everyone?" Amar says.

We walk through the abandoned security checkpoint without stopping. On the other side, I see Cara. The side of her face is badly bruised, and there's a bandage on her head, but that's not what concerns me. What concerns me is the troubled look on her face.

"What is it?" I say.

Cara shakes her head.

"Where's Tris?" I say.

"I'm sorry, Tobias."

"Sorry about what?" Christina says roughly. "Tell us what happened!"

"Tris went into the Weapons Lab instead of Caleb," Cara says. "She survived the death serum, and set off the memory serum, but she . . . she was shot. And she didn't survive. I'm so sorry."

Most of the time I can tell when people are lying, and this must be a lie, because Tris is still alive, her eyes bright and her cheeks flushed and her small body full of power and strength, standing in a shaft of light in the atrium. Tris is still alive, she wouldn't leave me here alone, she wouldn't go to the Weapons Lab instead of Caleb.

"No," Christina says, shaking her head. "No way. There has to be some mistake."

Cara's eyes well up with tears.

It's then that I realize: Of course Tris would go into the Weapons Lab instead of Caleb.

Of course she would.

Christina yells something, but to me her voice sounds muffled, like I have submerged my head underwater. The details of Cara's face have also become difficult to see, the world smearing together into dull colors.

All I can do is stand still—I feel like if I just stand still, I can stop it from being true, I can pretend that everything is all right. Christina hunches over, unable to support her own grief, and Cara embraces her, and

all I'm doing is standing still.

I GO TO see her body . . . sometime. I don't know how long it is after Cara tells me what happened. Christina and I walk shoulder to shoulder; we walk in Cara's footsteps. I don't remember the journey from the entrance to the morgue, really, just a few smeared images and whatever sound I can make out through the barrier that has gone up inside my head.

She lies on a table, and for a moment I think she's just sleeping, and when I touch her, she will wake up and smile at me and press a kiss to my mouth. But when I touch her she is cold, her body stiff and unyielding.

I swear I just felt her move. I can feel Tris's lip warming up and I can feel the life coming back.

"Tris?" I say in a voice that makes it obvious I am about to cry

"Mm?" Her voice brings tears to my eyes.

I pick her up and I just hug her, I hug her until she notices that she is safe in my arms "Tris, speak to me, you are safe!" I cry I cannot believe my beautiful Tris is alive and safe, as I thought.

I look down at her body and I see gunshot wounds on her collarbone and neck, how she barely survived these wounds baffles me "Tris, holy shit you are hurt"

"Tobias…" She groans and faints into my arms.

I run to the infirmary.


	2. Chapter 2

Christina runs behind me, her face literally swollen. Tris is in my arms looking so peaceful, her short hair dangling off my arms. She looks like she is in her own little world… Peaceful; if only it was always like this. "It's too late! It's too late!" Christina keeps saying to herself "No! We just have to get to the infirmary now stop complaining!" I yell at her. Why was I so angry? Maybe because of the fact that she was so stupid to kill herself for an asshole like Caleb! Damnit I should've just stayed here!

We reach the entrance to see doctors walking around practically brainwashed and confused as to what is happening. Christina and I both run, practically out of breath to one of the doctors "Please help! She's out cold; she is severely injured!" Christina says her voice cracking, her face fresh with tears. The doctor looks at us, her expression both understanding and confused. "I-" She looks at her wounds and gasps "Oh my goodness I have never seen something like this before!" she scoops Tris out of my arms "she's in good hands now, I recommend going back to the reception for now. I am not sure if she's going to make it..." She says running with us to the emergency room.

I pinch the bridge of my nose frowning, my feet tapping on the floor. Christina is nowhere near relaxed, her back is straight up and she is staring into space. She finally looks at me "What's on your mind?" she asks me her voice somehow calming down. I sigh and lay in my chair "I just regret doing what I have done, Why did I even breakup with her back in Chicago? Just because she tried to protect herself, what the hell is wrong with me…" I avoid using the word 'Will' in hopes to keep Christina calm for one more second. "But its just-" she starts when the doctor walks in. She looks disappointed and her face is telling me she doesn't have good news.

AUTHORS NOTE:

Oh my god I am so sorry for being so away, I was just having a terrible writers block and just my feels are all over the place. And I apologize for the short chapter, I hope I will update it tomorrow or at least this month.

STAY TUNED!


	3. Chapter 3

Christina looks like she is on the verge of tears, again. Glad to see we are on the same page. "Um, Tris, is going to take a long time to recover, her wounds are so infected and severe, it is a miracle she is even still alive! We are working so hard to save her." The minute the doctor said that, I just zoned out and just thought of all he negative things that could've happened… "Can we visit her?" Christina says making me come back into focus with reality "No I am sorry, she is just far too injured right now-" I can't control myself, I jump up from my seat and strangle her. "OH MY GOD FOUR WHAT THE HELL!" Christina says trying to release me but I am far too strong for her "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN I CANNOT VISIT MY GIRLFRIEND, WE ARE PRACTICALLY FAMILY YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I say yelling all my feelings out. Security eventually comes and makes me let go of the innocent poor lady. "Oh my god I am so sorry on his behalf!" Christina says hugging her and giving me dirty looks. "That was unexpected." She says dusting herself off and straightening her shirt. "Four what the hell!" Christina looks at me with disappointment "I, I don't know honestly. I just feel, strange and, empty…" I say zoning out again. "I guess you can go visit her, since you are I guess considered family…" The doctor says sighing and rolling her eyes.".

I run through the hallway bumping into angry people and tripping over things. When I finally find her.

Tris. Her eyes closed and rested

I can see her through the window. I open the door and quietly close it behind me not trying to disturb her resting face and I finally see her, Personally.

The room is quiet, with the occasional beep from her heart monitor and the air conditioning humming through the air. Her chest rises and falls to each breath. Her beauty blocks away all the flaws. How I miss her.

I pull up a stool next to the bed and hold her hands looking into her eyes, her closed, resting eyes. "Beatrice Prior. I am so sorry for all the things I have done, I should have stayed here with you, and I shouldn't have broken your heart. I have done such bad things. I need you to live for me, for Christina, for everyone that loves you. Please. I love you," I say, my eyes tearing up. I sniff in the tears when I hear the door open, disturbing the silence. I look up to see Christina staring at Tries wide-eyed. She is as shocked as I am. "Oh my god, is she saying anything?" She asks me concerned whilst pulling up another stool next to her. "Nope," I say rubbing my eyes trying not to cry. "Just let it out Four" Christina says Rubbing my back. I look at her, my eyes uncontrollably watering and I just cover my face trying to contain myself.

We just stay in the room for what feels like hours staring at Tris hoping for some activity. But nothing happens.


	4. Chapter 4

Christina sighs and gets up from her stool "I'll see you in the lunch room" she says walking out the door. Now it's just Tris and me.

Tris POV

I can hear what's happening, but I can't open my eyes. I feel like I'm just stuck in the dark, like I'm blind.

I can hear Tobias talking to me ""Beatrice Prior. I am so sorry for all the things I have done, I should have stayed here with you, and I shouldn't have broken your heart. I have done such bad things. I need you to live for me, for Christina, for everyone that loves you. Please. I love you," He says crying.

Crying? Tobias never cries?

I love you too! I really do! I try to say but all that comes out is nothing.

I want to cry right now.

Did I save Chicago? Did I release the serum? I only remember walking to my mother's arms…

I hear the door open presuming it's probably a doctor or someone.

"Oh my god, is she saying anything?"

It's Christina.

"Nope,"

"Just let it out Four"

I hear Tobias sob into his hands and I just feel like punching myself out of my stiff body.

Tobias POV

I hold Tris's hands trying to get some life into her. I hear the door open "There you are," Christina says. Her face is swollen and her voice is listless, like a heavy sigh. "Come on, it's time. They're unplugging him."

I shudder at the word, but push myself to my feet anyway. Hana and Zeke have been hovering over Uriah's body since we got here, their fingers finding his, their eyes searching for life. But there is no life left, just the machine beating his heart.

Cara walks behind Christina and me as we go toward his Room. I haven't slept in days but I don't feel tired, not in the way I normally do, though my body aches as I walk. Christina and I don't speak, but I know our thoughts are the same, fixed on Uriah, on his last breaths.

We make it to the observation window outside Uriah's room, and Evelyn is there—Amar picked her up in my stead, a few days ago. She tries to touch my shoulder and I yank it away, not wanting to be comforted.

Inside the room, Zeke and Hana stand on either side of Uriah. Hana is holding one of his hands, and Zeke is holding the other. The doctor I strangled earlier stands near the heart monitor, a clipboard outstretched, held out not to Hana or Zeke but to David. Sitting in his wheelchair. Hunched and dazed, like all the others who have lost their memories.

"What is he doing there?" I feel like all my muscles and bones and nerves are on fire.

"He's still technically the leader of the Bureau, at least until they replace him," Cara says from behind me. "Tobias, he doesn't remember anything. The man you knew doesn't exist anymore; he's as good as dead. That man doesn't remember kill—"

"Shut up!" I snap. David signs the clipboard and turns around, pushing himself toward the door. It opens, and I can't stop myself—I lunge toward him, and only Evelyn's wiry frame stops me from wrapping my hands around his throat. He gives me a strange look and pushes himself down the hallway as I press against my mother's arm, which feels like a bar across my shoulders.

"Tobias," Evelyn says. "Calm. Down."

"Why didn't someone lock him up?" I demand, and my eyes are too blurry to see out of.

"Because he still works for the government," Cara says. "Just because they've declared it an unfortunate accident doesn't mean they've fired everyone. And the government isn't going to lock him up just because he killed a rebel under duress."

"A rebel," I repeat. "That's all she is now?"

"Was," Cara says softly. "And no, of course not, but that's what the government sees her as."

I'm about to respond, but Christina interrupts. "Guys, they're doing it."

In Uriah's room, Zeke and Hana join their free hands over Uriah's body. I see Hana's lips moving, but I can't tell what she's saying—do the Dauntless have prayers for the dying? The Abnegation react to death with silence and service, not words. I find my anger ebbing away, and I'm lost in muffled grief again, for Uriah, whose smile is burned into my memory, my friend's brother, and then my friend too. Though not for long enough to let his humor work its way into me .Not for long enough.

The doctor flips some switches, his clipboard clutched to his stomach, and the machines stop breathing for Uriah. Zeke's shoulders shake, and Hana squeezes his hand tightly, until her knuckles go white.

Then she says something, and her hands spring open, and she steps back from Uriah's body. Letting him go.

I move away from the window, walking at first, and then running, pushing my way through the hallways, careless, blind, empty.

I take a left turn to Tris's room and I just hold her. I hold her hands and I lay my head, only my head, down next to her. Her breath in sync with mine, her comforting unexplainable smell, calms me down a bit. It smells like valleys and comfort, with a bit of soap and flower. "We lost Uriah, They unplugged him. Hana and Zeke are both here mourning their loss." I say surprisingly calm. Must be because I just feel so unstressed here with Tris.

I let go of Tris's hands gently and I walk out of the room. I walk to our rooms and I just lay down in my bed looking into the emptiness around me.

"There you are" I hear Evelyn's voice, her strangely comforting voice.

I don't respond

"Your friends are coming back to Chicago, You want to join them."

"What are they going to do there?"

"I don't know, packing their things and coming back here? Come on, they are waiting for you"

I get up and I walk with my mother to the entrance and we find our friends there waiting.

AUTHORS NOTE:

Yes guys I am going to be updating more frequently now! I hate this Stories title, probably because I started this story when I was going through one of my phases… Ugh.

I remember reading divergent when I was only twelve, Nearly 3 years ago! Gosh, and Back then I was still a fan girl. Oh how times have changed


	5. Chapter 5

Amar and Christina are outside engaging in a conversation outside by the truck. Christina is still mourning for Uriah, I mean, I am too but there isn't any time really. When Amar sees us he smiles "Hey guys, come on, let's go back to Chicago, see what stuff we can get back". Amar gets in the Front, Evelyn Shotgun and Christina and I in the back.

Christina looks out the window avoiding making any sort of human contact. I have noticed it's a thing girls do when they cry, so I don't say anything. Evelyn is looking ahead, staring into the abyss of the orange sand and radioactive waste we are driving across, looking almost as sad as Christina but she isn't frowning or looking out the window, just her face looks down. I take the Vial of Memory serum out of my pocket and inspect it a bit. Christina looks at me and snatches it out of my hand "What the hell do you think you are going to do with this?" She says angrily "I just thought that I should take it just in case David tries to brainwash Chicago again!" I ask with my hands up in defense. "Yeah, like that's ever going to happen" she chucks the serum out the window and into a pond of radioactive waste making the liquid sizzle. I look at her wide-eyed and she smiles at me "What? It's not like David is going to suck it out of this pond, besides, he is literally as dumb as a rock now that he is brainwashed" "Memory serum affects your memory, not actual facts and intelligence" "Oh whatever". Amar and Evelyn snicker in the front.

After about half an hour of silence with the occasional small talk, we make it to the gate of the wall. Amar breaks near the Dauntless Guards. "Hey Derrick, thought you were still alive" Amar smiles and gets out of the car to shake hands with 'Derrick' "Hey, haven't seen you around either!" At this point we all look at each other confused. "Oh right, we really have to get going, mind opening the gate?" Amar asks, "Go ahead".

The gate opens and we drive inside and through the city, all the way to factionless headquarters where we drop off Evelyn "See you in an hour?" Amar asks, "Thanks for the lift". We drive until we reach dauntless headquarters and that's when everyone gets out of the car "meet here in an hour" Amar says and runs into the compound, Christina following. I here the familiar sound of the train and I know just what to do. I climb the posts holding up the train tracks, with effort. I see the train coming from the distance and I get ready to run. The Train blows past me and I run fast trying to catch up, I jump onto the ledge and I open the door, Close it and sit deep in the train. The journey lasts 15 minutes when we make it to abnegation, my home. The ground turns to the pavement in the Abnegation sector, and I barely feel the passage of time. The streets are all the same, but my hands and feet know where to go, even if my mind doesn't bother to guide them. I pull up to the house near the stop sign, with the cracked front walk.

My Home.

I walk through the front door and up the stairs, still with that muffled feeling in my ears, like I am drifting far away from the world. People talk about the pain of grief, but I don't know what they mean. To me, grief is a devastating numbness, every sensation dulled.

I press my palm to the panel covering the mirror upstairs, and push it aside. Though the light of sunset is orange, creeping across the floor and illuminating my face from below, I have never looked paler; the circles under my eyes have never been more pronounced. I have spent the past few days somewhere between sleeping and waking, not quite able to manage either extreme.

I plug the hair clippers into the outlet near the mirror. The right guard is already in place, so all I have to do is run it through my hair, bending my ears down to protect them from the blade, turning my head to check the back of my neck for places I might have missed. The shorn hair falls on my feet and shoulders, itching whatever bare skins it finds. I run my hand over my head to make sure it's even, but I don't need to check, not really. I learned to do this myself when I was young.

I spend a lot of time brushing it from my shoulders and feet, and then sweeping it into a dustpan. When I finish, I stand in front of the mirror again, and I can see the edges of my tattoo, the dauntless flame.

I walk up the stairs and into my old room. I find my old Blue Vase that I used to secretly admire back when I was younger. It wasn't allowed in Abnegation.

I find a cardboard box I can safely put the vase in and I walk back to the Train.

The Trip back to Dauntless was quiet and quick; I manage to get there in 13 minutes. I have 20 minutes left to do whatever before we have to return back to the bureau. I see some young dauntless run past in a group laughing, they look about 14; I remember when I was 14…

I don't need to remember the directions of the compound; I can hear the loud roar of people from the net! People wearing black walk past me, ignoring me pretty much. Hasn't the Edith Prior video shocked them possibly scared them? If so, I don't see any sort of negative reactions…

I spot Christina at the tattoo parlor conversing with one of the Tattoo Artists, One of Tori's ex-Colleagues I suppose. I gaze around the pit and take glances of shops, fights going on, and just normal Dauntless Behavior. Zeke should be in the bar about now; he always is anyways. I find my way to the bar and I nearly choke on the smell of smoke. I forgot how used to I was with the Bureau's clean air. I finally Spot Zeke at the end of the bar huddled in the corner with multiple empty glasses, He sure doesn't look too good.

"Hey Zeke…" I say shyly

AUTHORS NOTE:

Don't worry I will still be writing after this chapter and It will be up quickly asap after I post this one.

BYEEEE LOVESSS!


	6. Chapter 6

Zeke looks at me with such a disappointed look, I feel physically sick to the stomach.

"I am so sorry about Uriah, I didn't know he would-"

"Its alright Four, It's just hard to take in." Zeke says looking down.

I check my watch to realize I have 4 minutes to get to the car.

"Oh shit, I got to go Zeke, See you whenever!" I say running down the hallway trying to get through the crowds of people.

I see Amar and Christina leaning against the truck, Bored, I can tell.

"There you are!" Amar says relieved "Get in we have to go pick up Evelyn" Christina says getting in the car pissed. She had a day of excitement didn't she?

Amar starts the cars engine and races off. I look at Christina, who looks like she's going to cry, again.

"What's wrong Christina?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me."

"Fine… So I went to visit mom and dad and they pretty much have made it forbidden for anyone to talk to me, my family hates me, done." She finishes looking awfully pissed and sad.

"You'll get through it…." I say in attempt to make her feel better about herself.

We stop at Factionless to see Evelyn waiting patiently outside the rundown Concrete building.

"Sorry we were late, four over here spent too much time running around the city" Amar looks at me narrowing his eyes and grinning.

"Its alright" Evelyn gets in the car and looks behind me. She notices the box I have in my lap "What is that?" She asks me, genuinely confused. I hesitate before I answer "Remember that blue ornament you gave me back when I was 3? I found it" I open the box revealing the Blue Ornament, sparkling in the afternoon sun. Evelyn's eyes widen and her mouth gapes open, forming a smile "Where did you find that?" she says smiling. Christina turns around to see what Evelyn's so happy about, when she sees it, she looks away "What else are you going to be excited about?" Christina says glumly. "Someone is in a mood…" Amar says.

We get to bureau and its getting dark outside. Christina's mood is improving that's for sure. We walk to the dorms and I put my Ornament on the bedside table next to Tris's Bed. Oh how I miss her…

2 Nurses quickly run into the Dorm "Are you Tobias Eaton?" One of the Nurses asks me hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"We need you to come to the hospital, something amazing has happened!"

I walk with them fast to the Hospital, What's happening? Is Tris all right? Is Uriah all right?

We take a left turn to the hallway where Tris's room is located "Just walk inside, we will be in the reception if you need us" the nurses tell me before heading off to whatever they need to do. I open the door to see Tris Sitting upright, when she sees me her eyes widen and she looks so happy "Tris!" I scream loudly and run to her bedside holding her hands "Oh my god Tris you scared me" I say before pressing my mouth to hers and we share a moment of just us. When we release I see her crying. "Oh my god Tris what's wrong?" I ask holding her hand and wiping her tears with my other hand "I just thought I wasn't going to live to see you again." She says before crying more and she rests her head on my shoulder crying into my shirt. Soon I start crying and we just both hold each other, enjoying each other's company. I release when I think I calmed down "Can you come back to the dorm? I don't think I can handle another day without you"

"I don't know Tobias, I feel so weak… and drowsy-" she falls back into bed exhausted.

"I am taking you out of here" I say and I scoop her up from her bed "This reminds me from back in Amity, when you were high off that serum, Do you remember?" I say laughing to myself.

"Yeah I do," She says, tired, and soon falls asleep in my arms, with a smile on her face; this hasn't happened in so long.

I carry Tris to the dorm and tuck her into bed, kissing her cheek "I love you" is the last thing I say before I tuck myself in too, next to her.


	7. Chapter 7

Tris POV

It feels so good too feel alive I think to myself. My neck still feels super sore though….

I open my eyes and look to my left and I see Tobias holding my hips, asleep. I turn around grunting in pain and I look up at him. He seems, Peaceful. I press a kiss to his lips and I keep doing so until he wakes up, I see him flutter his eyes open "Mm-Tris…" He mumbles, "I'm trying to sleep, please" He mumbles rolling his eyes. I just laugh quietly and I keep doing it "I missed you" I say pouting. Tobias Grabs my face gently and kisses me intensely "If you are going to do it, do it somewhere else for crying out loud" Christina interrupts us. Tobias is turning red and so am I "How did you know we were awake?" Tobias asks curiously and he looks so embarrassed right now, adorable for a tough guy like him.

"We all know, your talking woke us up, right Cara?"

"Right." Cara responds

"Go back to sleep guys it's only" She pauses, probably to check the time "6 am guys oh my god!" she says and slams back into her bed.

I just laugh and I hug Tobias "I love you," I tell him softly "I love you too". We fall back asleep in each other's arms.

We all wake up at around 8 PM and we all walk to the lunchroom.

"Hey Tris," Christina asks me

"Yeah? What's up?"

"Doesn't you're collarbone really hurt" She scratches her head

I laugh "Yeah, Kind of, but they gave me pain killers to help soothe the pain, I am better, honest"

"Alright then" She gives me a quick hug "be safe!" and then she runs off to the lunchroom.

"That bastard, didn't even say goodbye," I laugh

"I will deal with that peasant later" Tobias replies jokingly and laughing in the process

"I really missed you…" Tobias tells me

"I did too, I felt in caved in that coma, I couldn't tell what anyone was saying anymore, it was like hell," I say looking down sighing.

Just as those last words leave my mouth, he kisses me.

I kiss him back harder and I twist my fingers into his shirt. I push him down the hall and we lean on a wall, kissing harder and harder, as if our lips were in a competition over who can kiss the other person harder. I open my eyes and let go for a second

"I love you, you know?" I tell him smiling

"I know. " He smiles back

Christina runs through the hall interrupting our moment

"You guy's you guy's!" She says frantically

"What? What is it?" I ask scared

"Uriah" Christina says out of breath "He- He isn't dead!"

I push myself away from Tobias

"What!" Tobias responds, "That can't be!" He gasps.

"Just shut up and follow me!"

We both run to the Hospital out of breath and nothing but questions on our minds.

When we get there the doctor is talking to the receptionist about something important

"Uriah! Where is he?" Christina asks frantically.

God she must miss him! I do too but wow.

The doctor turns around and sees Christina

"Down the hall, take a right and head straight, he's at the end of the hall, you will see"

"Thank you!"

Without question we run down the hall pushing into nurses and metal tables, we arrive in a minute and we can see Uriah through the window in the door.

"OH MY GOD!" Christina gasps opening the door

"HOW ARE YOU NOT DEAD!" Christina says her eyes flooding with tears

"Magic" He smiles "Glad to see you!"

Christina looks at him and just bawls her eyes out.

Uriah is alive?

AUTHORS NOTE:

Yes! I am back with another chapter! I will update frequently and who knows what might happen?

Please review, I love reading your guys' review and I hope you can give me some ideas!

Love you Babes!


	8. Chapter 8

Tobias POV

Uriah Is alive.

That was so very unexpected, how is that even physically possible?  
"It's been a week since you "died" how are you alive now?" I ask suspiciously

"I don't know, but I remember just waking up and feeling physically ill. That's about it Four" He smiles "Oh and where is Zeke? He owes me money…" We all laugh at this comment

"I'll go ask Amar to bring Zeke and Hana, again." I say walking out the room.

I walk out of the hospital and through the double glass doors into the lobby

"Hi, How may I help you?" an assistant with an annoyingly high voice asks me

"Its fine, I know what I am doing" I say and nod and walk away.

I walk down the carpeted hallway and take a left into the Camera room. The guys seem pretty attached to the display, I wonder what's happening… Evelyn walks in and looks as confused as me "what's going on Tobias?"

"I don't know, but I need Amar to come and go to Chicago and pick up Zeke and Hana"

"Again?"

"Uriah is back from the dead, also, it is now physically possible to actually fly," I say storming off.

"Tobias." Evelyn says stopping me, "It isn't impossible that Uriah isn't dead. Okay?"

"How! It makes no sense at all, it's strange"

"They unplugged him, yes. But they also kept him in the hospital in case he showed some signs of life."

"How and why would that have been a good idea?"

"When people die, they sometimes find air back into their system and, I don't even know Tobias"

"Okay… I'll go to Amar." I say walking off

"Wait!" Evelyn stops me

"I could go instead?" Evelyn asks smiling.

I consider it

"Why not? Go ahead."

"Thanks" Evelyn says running down the hall to the truck.

Tris POV

Everyone's laughing and happy. Christina is sitting in bed with Uriah just chatting and cuddling. Do they like each other? I give Christina a suspicious look,

"Is there something going on between you two…." I grin

"What no!" Christina says blushing "I just, missed him…"

"Mmmhmmm… That's what I said about four but NOOO, I am watching you" I grin at both of them.

"On another note, there is a question we all want to know… When are you getting out of the hospital?" Cara asks smiling

"I don't know ask the nurses, as if they will even remember, they're all practically brainwashed!" Uriah says laughing

We all start laughing at this joke because, hey, it is pretty much true.

"Tobias is asking Amar to go get Hana and Zeke," I say

Uriah's smile turns into an even bigger grin

"Really!"

"Gosh calm down!" Christina says laughing

"What are you, like 5?" I say

"And a half" Uriah adds.

We all roll our eyes and laugh.

Tobias walks in and sits next to me pressing a kiss to my cheek

"What'd I miss?" He asks the group

"Uriah stating he is 5 and a half" Cara says laughing.

Suddenly a doctor comes to the door "we have some news." He says.

We all look at each other confused

"You were friends with Lynn correct?"

We nod in agreement

"Well we managed to save her after all of you left erudite, she was recovering for 9 months until you arrived."

Uriah is nearly in tears, and I am as shocked as everyone else is.

"You mean she is-" I start

"Yes, Lynn is alive"

"Oh my god…" Christina starts.


	9. Chapter 9

Everyone is dazed.

"No, no, no, that is impossible!"

"Very possible, We managed to revive her the minute everyone left erudite, 20 minutes after she died, lucky it wasn't 40"

Uriah is staring down at the floor, nothing but thoughts and questions on his mind.

"Can we see her?" Christina asks

"I will bring her in".

Minutes of waiting and confusion pass when we hear yelling in the hallways

"I can walk myself thank you very much!" a very Grumpy Lynn in a wheelchair says with her arms crossed.

Her hair has grown into a long pixie cut and her scars have somewhat faded. She looks more beautiful from the last time we saw her.

The minute she sees Uriah she turns pale and her frown turns into a happy smile "Uri!" she squeals and jumps out of her wheelchair, then groaning in pain due to the pain in her stomach, not smart.

"Oh god! I'm so stupid Urgh…" Lynn says groaning.

Uriah gets out of bed and goes to hug her

"I missed you," he says and they just cry.

I look at Tobias and he is just as dazed as I am.

Cara and Christina look awfully confused and I am just standing still. I want to go hug her, but I want to stay here. Hug her? Or stay here?

I go to join their hug and then Lynn Lets go scanning me up and down

"Tris? Oh my god you have changed!" Lynn says shocked

"Good or bad?" I ask scrunching my eyebrows

"Good!" She says in tears hugging me.

I look at Tobias and he is trying so hard not to laugh. Oh I am so going to get him back. But Lynn seems more positive that's a start, but what is especially crazy is how excited she is to see all of us. Lynn calms herself down and stops crying.

"Wait, Uri, why are you in the hospital?" Lynn asks tilting her head in a confused way.

We all look at each other releasing an 'Umm' from our lips

"Do you really want to know?" Cara asks

"Um yes" -Ok good she's returning to her normal self, I thought we lost Lynn Phew.

"Well, there was an attack, knocked him out, Coma, death, back to life. That pretty much sums it!" Cara says

Lynn is awfully confused "Eh, same" she says and we all laugh.

"Do you need help to get back on your wheelchair?" Christina asks making an awkward smile

"No, I can perfectly do it myself!" Lynn gets up but then gets back on the floor groaning in pain

"That's what I thought," Christina says.

Christina and I get up and help her up from each arm and onto her wheelchair

"Thanks" Lynn says sitting down.

Uriah gets back onto his bed and smiles in tears.

"Do you want Shauna and Hector to come visit you?" Tobias asks

"No shit, of course" she says

"Ok I will go phone Evelyn" Tobias says getting out of the room and squeezing my hand...

The doctor walks in "Okay Uriah Pedrad, You will be dismissed in an hour, so will you Lynn-"

"Wait, her stomach is still sore!" Christina says

"She will be fine-"

"No she won-" I start

"I will be fine, god, I get resurrected and then I have to argue with my friends about a stupid stomach" Lynn scoffs

"Actually, the stomach is very important and not at all stupid" Cara starts

"Did I ask for a chemistry lesson?" Lynn asks raising her eyebrow

"Biology."

"Whatever" Lynn says rolling her eyes.

We all laugh at this and Tobias walks into the room and sits back to next to me.

"You all should leave now we need to get Uriah and Lynn ready," The Doctor says

"Wait where's Marlene! You saved her too right?" Lynn asks eagerly

"Marlene? What no it was too late" The doctor starts sweating profusely and checks his watch "Wow I got to go because one of my patients is waiting for me, see you later".

We all pause

"That sounded Suspicious..." Tobias says.

I cuddle up next to him and whisper, "When are we going home?"

He looks at me, "I don't know Tris, I hope soon."


	10. Chapter 10

Tobias POV

We are in the dorms.

Tris and I are lying down in bed watching the pathetic game of 'Truth or Dare' taking place in front of us. Uriah, Christina, Zeke and Shauna are playing. Yes, Lynn and Uriah's families came and now they are playing 'Truth or Dare', how dauntless could this get?

"PANSYCAKE!" Uriah yells at Zeke, maybe because he said no to a dare

"Bro, Your alive and all, but I am not doing 'that' to Shauna" Zeke says blushing. Shauna is also blushing.

"Ok, whatever, Chris Truth or dare?" Shauna starts but I zone out and look at Tris.

How beautiful could she be? I must admit I still miss her long hair but it was her choice to cut it, and it doesn't matter. She'd look beautiful bald!

"I love you," I say to her tangling my hands into her soft hair.

She smiles and blushes "I will always love you back," she says to me.

I lean into her and I press my mouth to hers.

"Hey! Hector is only young! Don't let him see this! Shauna cover his eyes!" Uriah says making Tris and I look at them

"And you dared your brother to do unspeakable things to Shauna!" Tris say back

"SHAUNA COVER HECTORS EARS TOO!" Uriah points to Shauna and yells

"Really?" Shauna raises her eyebrows.

Everyone laughs except for Hector

"I am 14" Hector says, "I know all of this"

"Shauna I told you to better protect him from all of this, I BLAME YOU!" Uriah accuses

"Stop, Just stop" Shauna says.

Lynn wheelchairs herself in

"Finally someone also has a wheelchair! I am not a loner anymore!" Shauna raises her arms in victory.

"Is that seriously all you miss about me?" Lynn raises her eyebrows

"No idiot" Shauna says and then stands up.

We are all in shock

"Oh my god Shauna you can walk!" Zeke screams, "This is incredible!"

"You gave me a-"

"SHAUNA COVER HIS EARS!" Uriah screams interrupting me

"Dude, Chill!" Hector says "My sister can walk and you are ruining it for all of us, I am just imagining you as a father" Hector looks at Christina and they both blush.

We all laugh at this comment.

David walks in looking brainwashed.

I clench my fists as I try my best to cover Tris with my body

"You are free to leave the bureau, pack your things and you can go back to Chicago" David says in a Monotone type of voice. He looks at Tris for at least 10 seconds but when he realizes the death glare I am giving him he leave the room.

"Well ok…" Christina says confused and then gets up, helping Uriah up and then goes to her bunk to pack her belongings. Tris sighs against my neck, "I can't wait to be alone with you"

"Me too, we have to get packing." I tell her and she nods, then gets up and gets all of the things she could possibly need.

I pack up my extra shirts and that's about it.

When everyone was finished with packing, we all headed out of the dorms

"Oh god, 3 months in the bureau? I wonder how life in Chicago will feel like for you guys? Will your apartments be layered with dust?" Shauna asks herself

"Um no, actually, it wouldn't even take a year to reach that point of dust. Sure a little bit of dust here and there but-" Cara stops "Oh right, you guys don't care" She laughs to herself.

We walk out of the Bureau, passing the security scanner and we get into the car. It of course was a struggle for Lynn because of her pain in her stomach so Uriah gladly helped her and got her on his lap.

"Wait for me!" Evelyn says running to the car "Who else would be driving?"

AUTHOR NOTE:  
Since it's the weekend, I wont be updating so much… Which is Ironic as I usually leave school at 4 or 3 sometimes-even 5 and I still have time for Fan fiction! Ha lol I'm weird. I won't use any more parts of the book as people hate it, and also because there isn't really a place to put them in anymore.


	11. NOT UPDATE

NOT UPDATE****

Do you want me to write Long chapters but not everyday updates or short chapters but everyday updates?


	12. Chapter 11

Tris POV

Evelyn gets in the front seat of the Van that the Bureau supported us with because the normal cars wont fit this much people.

I squeeze Tobias's hand and snuggle up against him. I feel like crying but I also feel like laughing, it's a feeling I frequently have when I am nervous, like Adrenaline almost.

Tobias and I are sitting in the back of the Van, so it's more 'private' and he puts his mouth to mine, giving me more of happiness boost than a romantic moment.

"Our lives are going to be back to normal when we get back to Chicago" he mutters to me

"Yeah, it's going to be much better" I respond closing my eyes and laying my head against his shoulder

"And since your birthday is coming up, It is going to be extra special" He looks at me smiling

"Yours is also coming up!" I say back

"5 months, such a short time" he laughs

"How come turning 18 was such a huge event back in the 2000's?" I ask Tobias looking up at him

"Because back then, you were considered adult in some parts of the world" He responds

"So, I am officially turning into an adult?" I ask confused

"Pretty much yeah."

"What about you? You are turning 20 so doesn't that make you an adult officially-officially?"

He laughs "sure".

I snuggle up against him inhaling his scent, comforting.

Christina, Uriah, Zeke and Shauna are at the front of the van playing another game called 'Never have I every...' I think.

I look at Tobias imagining the future. What will it be like? I can't help but smile picturing a little girl or boy with blue eyes running around the apartment. I laugh at the thought, I think I laughed a bit too hard because Tobias looks at me confused and then looks at the game that's happening in the front of the van

"I am laughing at a crazy thought, not at Uriah getting roasted by Zeke," I tell him laughing

"Okay, can you tell me the thought?" Tobias asks

I laugh to myself; "I am just thinking how crazy it would be to have a little girl or boy with blue eyes and blonde hair, running around the apartment" I look down obviously embarrassed.

"You know, I think the same thing sometimes" I look at him and smash my lips into his and I put my arms around his neck. He kisses me back enough for me to fall onto the seat next to me, but I am strong and I can handle it.

"Get a room!" I can hear Christina say at the front of the van

Tobias and I blush as we quickly sit back normally. I hold his hand, my fingers tapping his knuckles; it's a game we like to play with our hands.

Once we get to Chicago we first head to Dauntless and we say our goodbyes to Evelyn and Cara

"See you soon!" Shauna says

After that we go to dauntless. Everyone bends down to get out of the van and we all say our byes to Evelyn and we all run to the net.

Tobias jumps down first and I jump down second, Tobias helping me out of the net.

"This seems familiar," I say

"I love you" Is all he says and then he scoops me up and walks through the hallway.

We walk into the nearly empty pit, which only contains a few people talking by the chasm, of course its empty; it's midnight on a Sunday. Tobias walks with me in my arms up the stairs and we reach his apartment. He puts me down a bit so he can get his keys out of his pocket

"How long were those keys in your pocket?" I ask grinning confused

"Since we left Chicago," He responds laughing "Why?"

"Don't they hurt?"

"They did at first, but I got used to them. I just thought they would bring a sense of home"

Once the door opens he picks me up and we walk inside kicking the door behind him closed.

"I can walk fine!" I say squirming in his arms

He puts me down on the comfy sofa and turns on the lights and the TV.

"I want to ask you something," he says to me in a serious tone.

Tobias POV

So many thoughts jumble up in my head, but only one stands out, asking Tris to officially move in. I kept the keys in my pocket for a long time in case I was going to ask Tris at the bureau, which I didn't because I am a wuss.

I hold both of Tris's hands.

"I was-" I gulp unable to produce the words

"Hm?" Tris says raising her eyebrow and quirking her head forward

"I was wondering if you would like to officially move in with me?" I ask in more of a scared tone than questionable tone.

"Aren't I already?" she asks

"Without an extra key you aren't" I say giving her the extra key

"So that's why you always had the keys in your pocket…." She says holding the keys

"Yup." I respond kissing her. She kisses me back gently and falls into my lap and cuddles me whilst we watch an old movie.


	13. Chapter 12

3 MONTHS LATER****

Tobias POV

I wake up to the sun shining through the window and Tris lying down next to me, her hair sprawled on her pillow. Beautiful. I quickly get up quietly and pull the covers up and tip toe out of the room. Today is a special day.

I hear a faint knock on the door, presuming it is Christina, I open it and I see her with a bag of what appears to be materials and clothes.

"Tris is sleeping," I whisper

"Okay good, lets go inside and plan"

"No you idiot! She's going to wake up an-" I stop. I hear a very sleepy Tris walk to the front door yawning and her eyes are squint. Her hair is everywhere and drool marks her chin, adorable.

"What's going on?" Tris yawns and rubs her eyes

"Christina was wondering if we could go to breakfast, but I said no because you were sleeping." I say a bit too fast to make anyone suspicious, but since Tris is pretty much asleep in her shoes, she doesn't realize

"Okay, can I go back to sleep?" she says yawning

"Go ahead" I say kissing her drool stained cheek, smiling.

Tris walks back to her room slouchy and immediately falls back asleep.

"Oh my god that was close" Christina says breathing out heavily

"I know" I smile

"Oh my god you love her" Christina looks at me and shakes her head

"I don't know, I think I love her much more than that," I say

Christina looks at me in awe "that's so sweet! If only Uri-" she slaps her mouth blushing

I smirk at her "what about Uriah?" I grin at her teasing.

"Nothing, lets go to my apartment" Christina quickly says changing the topic.

I get my shirt and put it on and I walk out of the house grabbing a smile slice of cake.

We make our way down the hallway and up a flight of stairs reaching what was Tris and Christina's, now just Christina's apartment. When she opens the door, I immediately feel the smell of baking.

"You baking a cake?" I ask pointing to the smell.

"Every birthday has a cake? Doesn't it? Or do you wash you're neighbors dishes on you're birthday in Abnegation?" she asks me laughing

"No, we had to stay with family in the living room whilst the mother made food. Pretty entertaining if you must ask!" I say back. Christina just sticks her tongue out rolling her eyes

"Mature for an 18 year old!" I say.

We sit down on the dining table and Christina opens every bag and puts the presents on the floor

"Okay, The bags on the floor are presents that I bought for her, you have to get her something else"  
"What do I get her! Oh my god I didn't prepare this far" I freak out

"Chill you idiot, I bought the gift you give her already as I knew this was probably going to happen."

"Gee thanks." I say scratching my head.

"Okay. So at lunch time which is 11:45 you go with Tris and walk around a bit but make sure to STAY OUT of your apartment, my apartment and the training room!"

"Why the training room?" I ask

"Just because" she says shaking her hand at my face.

"At exactly 1:45 you MUST come back to the apartment where we celebrate the birthday. When the party ends at 3:45, you will take her for dinner at 5:00 near the chasm, there is a stone room with glass walls and a glass roof upstairs." She says reading through her list

"Christina" I say slowly, she looks at me.

"Yeah? What's wrong?"

"I was thinking of proposing to her during dinner" I say looking down.

Christina's face is turning from neutral to happy to ecstatic

"REALLY OH MY GOD DO YOU HAVE THE RING?" She says clapping her hands

"Uh yeah I do," I say backing away from the scream zone

"OH MY GOD YOU HAVE TO SHOW ME!"

I get the ring out of the box and show it to her. The ring has a big black diamond in the middle surrounded by 3 white smaller diamonds on either side.

"Oh my god, you are amazing! So you propose after you guys finish main course. And when she says-"

"If" I interrupt

"WHEN because she will say yes, we talked about it after initiation"

"Okay…" I say confused

"So when she says yes, you guys can finish up dinner and make out in your apartment, deal?" she says putting her hand out, signaling me to shake it.

"Deal" I say.

"Okay so now its…" she checks her watch "10:32, I will put up the decorations after you guys leave."  
"Wait who is coming?" I ask frantically

"Oh! Uriah, Lynn, Shauna, Zeke, not Hector, he is a bit too young, definitely not Peter. So just Uriah, Lynn, Shauna and Zeke. And of course you and me!"

"Okay, I will go wake Tris up and prepare some breakfast" I say getting up "good plan! See you at around 1:50!"

"Bye Four!" Christina says "Oh shit! I forgot to check on the cake," she says running to the oven, I laugh and walk out the door and into our apartment.


	14. Chapter 13

Tobias POV

I quietly close the apartment door In hopes I wont wake up Tris, but when I turn around, I see her on the couch, her hair in a messy bun –it grew over the 2 years- tangled in a blanket eating a muffin in one hand and her other hand holding the remote, she's watching the war footage from two years ago

"Why are you watching this?" I ask sitting in front of her legs on the couch

"Just want to see what smart things we've done and what things we could've done differently." She answers taking a big bite out of her muffin.

I take the remote from her hand and turn off the TV

"Hey! I was watching that" Tris says getting up and trying to slap the remote out of my hands

"Hey! I just want to spend time with you on your birthday" I look at her pouting.

She looks at me and blushes "okay…" She says putting the remote down on the very unorganized coffee table hugging me tightly

"I love you" she muffles into my hair

"I love you more," I say back.

"Lets go get some lunch, shall we?" I ask her getting my keys

"WAIT! I have to get changed, I look hideous" Tris says running to our room

I sigh looking down "I like your hair like that" I grumble sitting on the couch "you take forever to get ready" I complain looking at my watch.

After about 10 minutes Tris finally gets out of her room, her face washed and her makeup done "Ready" she says getting her jacket on and walking out the door first. I walk out with her and lock the door.

"So what are we going to do today?" Tris says as we walk down the hallway to the lunchroom

"I don't know, we'll plan as we go along" I say, laughing mentally, I can't wait till tonight.

When we open the door I look around for Christina and when I spot her, I see her sitting next to Uriah, Lynn, Shauna and Zeke.

"There they are!" I say walking towards them holding hands with Tris.

We sit down next to each other opposite Christina and Uriah; we can see them holding hands. I look at Tris and from the look on her face, she can tell as well.

"So today is Tris's Birthday," I say looking at Christina.

She spits her food onto her plate "Yeah I know" She looks at her watch "Oh my god, I have to go" Christina says rising from her table leaving her half touched food.

"What's up with her?" Lynn asks shoveling porridge and mashed potatoes in her mouth.

"I don't know?" Shauna says gulping down her orange juice.

After Tris and I have lunch I take her down to the rock by the chasm where we first kissed

"Remember this?" I ask her smiling

"Of course I do" she says smiling "It was one of the best days of my life" she blushes looking down.

I walk up to her and smash my lips gently into hers. She kisses me back, wrapping her arms around my waist. It seems like forever and then we release gasping for air. We embrace for what seems like forever

"I love you, forever and always," I say into her hair

"I will always love you back, Tobias," She says looking at me and smiling. She looks like an angel; I just want her to know how much she loves me. I can't propose now though! Can I? No, I have to stick to the plan.

I check my watch and it reads 1:36, we are going to be late oh god!

"Lets go back to the apartment, Spend some time together" I hold her hand

"Sure" she replies as we walk down the hallways holding hands.

We climb up the stairs eventually reaching our apartment. I check my watch, which now reads 1:44. I get my keys out and then I remember

"Tris, close your eyes!" I say, which she does

"Why exactly am I closing my eyes?" Tris asks confused

"It's a surprise"

"You know I hate surprises!" Tris complains whining

"You will see" I respond unlocking the door and opening it. I open the apartment door to see no one but the decorations are up

"Hmm strange…" I say so only I can hear myself "You can open your eyes Tris," I tell her as she steps in.

As soon as I breathe in I hear

"SURPRISE!" And everyone jumps out from where they were hiding

"Oh my god!" I choke

"Guys! Did you seriously do this for me?" Tris is in awe, and I smile at her

"Tobias, did you plan all of this?" Tris looks at me

"Maybe…" I say looking around.

Tris jumps into my arms, her feet wrapped around my hips. She kisses me and hugs me

"Get a room we are still here!" Lynn says rolling her eyes in disgust laughing.

Tris gets off of me and blushes

"Glad Hector wasn't here!" Uriah rubs off the imaginary sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand

We all laugh hysterically at this comment, Typical Uri.

"What are we all doing here standing? Lets have some fun!" Christina yells.

Shauna turns on some music at max volume; glad these walls are sound proof from the inside.

Uriah and Zeke sit at the Breakfast bar and drink their beer. I decide to join them, pulling up a chair

"You know what's weird," Zeke says

"What?" I ask

"I am probably going to get drunk and it's not even close to evening!" Zeke says making Uriah and I laugh

"No seriously, close the blinds Uriah, make me feel less ashamed," Zeke says turning red.

Shauna comes over shaking his head at Zeke "You promised me you wont be drunk!"

"I am sorry, but I can't control it! Give me apple juice or something, take this bottle away from me!" Zeke says hiding under the Breakfast Bar.

We all roll our eyes at Zeke and I walk to Tris who is on the couch conversing with Christina.

Tris POV

"Can you believe Tobias planned this all!" I say in awe

"Girl, I did half the work, he did the other half. WE planned this all"

"Oh whatever, it's just sweet," I say blushing.

"You are telling me what's happening between you and Uri" Lynn says to Christina sitting next to me

"Umm" Christina blushes

"How old are you, 10?" I say slapping her leg lightly

"And a half" she adds making us laugh.

"No but seriously guys" Lynn says laughing

"Okay… We are together" When Christina says that I look at Lynn

"I knew it oh my god I KNEW IT!" We both say laughing.

Tobias walks towards us looking as hot as he is

"So what about Uriah" he says smiling

Lynn snickers in her seat and I eventually burst out laughing. Christina is RED!

"OH MY GOD PRESENTS!" Christina says

Everyone comes to the living room and all the presents are resting by the full-length wall window that shows the whole city, there are like 50 presents good grief!

"Me first!" Uriah says getting a medium sized box about the size of his hand

"I found it in the attic it was a really popular game back 100 and so years ago, I think it will still be fun to play now!" Uriah says giving me the box. I unwrap it revealing a black box with the words

"Cards Against Humanity, My great Grandparents used to play this as kids, back in 2014?"

"Wow that's a long time ago!" I say putting it on the couch next to me.

Shauna goes and gets the biggest box from the pile "This is perfect for you, I even know where to put it!"  
I look at her confused and then unwrap the box. The picture on the box shows a cocoon canopy for Tobias and I to sit in. My mouth is literally gaping open

"How much did this even cost?" I ask

"53 credits, but my family is rich, it's fine," She says laughing.

10 presents later and its now Christina's turn, she gives me a shopping bag and I have a pound of anxiety opening it, knowing Christina, it is something weird…

"Open it!" she says excited

"I look inside and I cover my mouth to cover my embarrassment

"What is it?" everyone says trying to peer into the box. Tobias sneaks behind and looks inside the box, he turns as red as me. Proper Abnegation born might I say.

"Christina!"

"What? I think it looks great with you, I pictured it in my head!" she says smiling

She bought me lingerie, and not just one piece, but a whole entire loaded box.

"Lets put that away…" I say blushing.

In a flash the party ends and everyone leaves, there is surprisingly no mess to clean except for a plastic cup or two, which I throw away. I look at Tobias and I hug him wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I love you," I say kissing him. He kisses me back

"I love you too"

"Christina is embarrassing," I confess turning red

"I bet you'd look beautiful in it!" He says looking at me.

Tobias POV

I am so nervous my heart is beating outside of my chest. In 4 hours or so, I will propose to Tris…

"We are going to a sunset dinner above the chasm to celebrate your birthday" I say smiling nervously; I don't like heights at all.

Tris smiles at me

"Thank you, I love you," She says, obvious she doesn't know what to say but I just kiss her.

She goes to the bathroom to shower for dinner and I get a black dinner tux that Christina helped pick out for me. I look in the mirror and apply some cologne, I need to smell nice don't I? I look around, OH RIGHT THE RING! I say to myself and I run to open the dresser drawer which is where it should be but it's gone, Oh right, I left it at Christina's place. I walk to the bathroom door "Tris I forgot my phone at Christina's!" I stop when I hear her beautiful singing through the door. I can't just stop her from that! She stops and responds, "Okay, I'll be here for another 10 minutes."

I run out of the door, through the hallway and up a flight of stairs and I finally reach Chris's apartment. I knock on the door and Uriah blindly opens it and then opens his eyes staring at me embarrassed

"What are you doing here?" I grin at him

"Okay, I like Chris, get over it, what do you need?" Uriah says grumpily

"I forgot Tris's ring here," I say panicking

"Oh you mean this?" he says taking the box out of your pocket "Here!" he smiles

"Thanks you are the best!" I say and run out of the apartment and down the hallway all the way to our apartment.

Tris is still in the shower when I get home so I quickly put the box in my coat pocket

I decide to sit by the bathroom door and I listen to her.

When Tris gets out of the shower without a Towel, she probably forgot hers outside and when she see's me she freaks

"Oh my god Tobias I thought you were getting your phone," she says trying to cover up her body

"I came back and I wanted to hear your beautiful voice," I say laughing

"Do you have a towel?" she asks me blushing

"Uh yeah" I get up and grab a towel from the bed and throw it to her

"Thanks" she says drying herself.

I wait in the living room for ten minutes sitting with my foot resting on my thigh, my hands spread out on the couch.

When Tris come out of the room, she is wearing a knee length black dress, her eyes are dark and her hair is braided on the side the rest of her hair is up to the middle of her ribcage.

"Wow… Tris I-" I gasp She is so beautiful

"Thank you, Christina picked it out for me" she laughs

"No surprise! Same here" I laugh

I take her hand and walk down the hallway, down the stairs passed the pit, through the chasm walkway, up the stone stairs and into the restaurant.

The waiter comes up to us "Mr. and Mrs. Eaton?" He asks looking at the list

Tris blushes and looks at me

"Just Mr. Eaton from now on" I say

"You have a reservation from" He checks the list " Christina Mercer, your table is right by the window!" The waiter says

"Thanks" Tris and I say. We sit down at the table looking out the window

"This place is beautiful Tobias," Tris says looking out the window smiling

"I know it is, I never even knew restaurants existed in Dauntless" I say wide-eyed

"This has got to be the best birthday ever"

"What about Last year?" I ask pretending to be offended

She looks at me lifting her eyebrow "when we were in War, nice one" she sticking her tongue out.

The restaurant is packed with young couples like us, and one family consisting of a teenage daughter on her phone at the back corner

The waiter comes up to us with a menu and a list of drinks and then walks off.

"Hmm, what are you thinking of getting" I ask looking at the menu

"I don't know, maybe a… 'Penne al Forno' that sounds appealing" she says laughing

"Italian sounds appealing, I'll go with a 'Piri Piri Chicken', I've never heard of that but it sounds good" I say putting down the menu, Tris does the same. The waiter sees us put down the menu and he comes over to us, clicking his pen with his notepad in his left hand.

"What would you like Mam'?"

"A 'Penne al Forno'" Tris says pointing to it on her menu "and a glass of water".

The waiter scribbles the order on his notepad

"And you Sir'?"

"A 'Piri Piri Chicken'" I say pointing to it on my menu "and the same, a glass of water" I say.

The waiter scribbles the order and leaves to get the food ready.

Dinner went by in a flash and I realize, I have to propose to Tris… Where, Next to the Chasm? No too dangerous. The Pit-

"Tobias what's wrong?" Tris asks, I think she noticed my deep thinking

"Just planned a conversation that will probably never happen" I lie

"Tobias, I think you would be cut out for candor, because you are terrible at lying," she says to me smiling.

I hold Tris's hands, "I love you Tris," I say kissing her cheek, licking off the sauce from her pasta.

I take Tris's hand into my sweaty one and I walk with her towards the special rock we kissed on.

I look at Tris and I move some loose hair behind her ears, the roar of the chasm on the rocks fills the room, Helpful so Tris can't hear the sound of my heart beating so fast.

"Beatrice Prior" I say looking at her shaking

"Yes Tobias? Why did you bring me here, and why did you say my full name" Tris asks confused.

This part of the Pit is empty and I see Christina watching us from behind a wall behind Tris. She gives me thumbs up and I don't react, not wanting to make Tris suspicious.

"Beatrice, You changed my life. I wanted to leave dauntless but when I saw you come into my life, I changed my mind. You made me re-think so many things and I thought I would die when I saw you half dead back in the Bureau. You Die, I Die too, right?

I just feel physically 100 percent better when you are in the room, I feel like you are too perfect for me." I say, my eyes watering. Tris's eyes are too. Christina is still watching.

I feel my heart skipping beats and running laps, She is so beautiful I don't know what's left to say.

"Beatrice Prior, You know I am terrible at these, but" I take the Box out of my pocket and bend down on one knee

"Will you be the most amazing girl in the world, and marry me?" I say my tears streaming down my face.

Tris is crying and looks at me

"Yes, I will marry you Tobias" She smashes her lips into mine, our hot tears mixing.

I can't believe she said yes.

AN: This is the longest chapter I have written and it took me like 10 hours to complete! I was writing a bit of it in class! But I hope you guys enjoy this, PLEASE review or message me, I love reading your guys' reviews!

LOVE YOU BABES!


	15. Chapter 14

AN: Since I will be posting longer chapters due to high demand (aka 3 people asking me to) I wont post daily but instead post every 2 or 3 days. ENJOY

Bună, dacă sunteți în România, chiar acum, Eu sunt roman lol

(Just said that as 10 people from Romania are reading my fan fiction, HOMETOWN!)

Tris POV

"Tobias, why did you say my full name?" I ask confused

"Beatrice Prior, You know I am terrible at these, but" he takes a Box out of his pocket and bends down on one knee.

Oh don't tell me…

"Will you be the most amazing girl in the world, and marry me?" He says, tears streaming down his face. Tobias is crying?  
He asked me to marry him? I am in total shock.

I stand there shaking

"Yes, I will marry you Tobias" I say smashing my lips into his, our hot tears mixing.

"You really mean it?" Tobias asks his voice shaking in my hair. I nod on his shoulder, hugging him even tighter. I open my eyes, releasing and looking into his tear stained face that has a light shade of pink

"Yes" I say. What else could I possibly say? I just got engaged what else could I possibly say.

I lean into Tobias's arms again, the comfort immediately affecting me. Is it possible to love someone so much?

"Do you want to go home?" Tobias asks me brushing loose strands behind my ear

"Please, I can't even walk! My knees are weak now," I say sniffing and then laughing a bit.

Tobias picks me up in his two arms and walks us down the hall.

I look up at Tobias. He is smiling like a complete idiot, like Uriah sometimes.

When we get to our apartment, he gets out the keys from his pocket and unlocks the door, struggling to open it with half his hand.

I just got engaged…

I just got engaged…

This thought hasn't even hit me then but now,

Wow.

Tobias plops me down on the bed and then goes to the dresser to take off his tux and tie.

"Your mascara is a bit runny"

"How runny?"

"Take a look"

I walk to the bathroom, turning on the lights and the appearance in the mirror scares me

"OH MY GOD!" I scream, then hearing a laugh in the bedroom.

My makeup is literally hanging for dear life on my face. That's a sight.

I quickly grab a cloth wipe and some water and rub the nightmare off my face.

I walk out of the room glaring at Tobias

"I love you too," he says sitting on the bed taking off his shirt.

I go to the wardrobe and pull out one of Tobias's shirts plus a pair of cotton black shorts and get changed. I don't bother going to the bathroom because hey, we are engaged, not like he hasn't seen anything.

When I finish I look at Tobias who I catch staring at me

"Why are you staring at me?" I say smiling

"Because you are beautiful, and I feel that you are a bit too perfect for me".

I push him down on the bed and I press my mouth to his, wrapping my arms around his waist, our lips fitting perfectly on to each other. We let go once we are out if breathe and practically gasping for air

"Good night, I love you" Tobias says to me kissing my forehead.

"I love you too," I say closing my eyes as we fall asleep in each other's arms, with no worries on our minds.

Tobias POV

 _"I will beat her," Marcus says pointing to Tris who is now tied up to a chair. With a sheer grin on his face, he raises his belt. I run up to him but I feel a smack on my face, as if a wall has hit me. I grab my nose in pain but I finally see the nightmare in front of me._

 _"Tobias, help me!" Tris's cries fill the room as I punch the wall grunting, trying to get passed this invisible barrier._

 _"It's too late, this is for your own good" he grins, evilly, lowering his belt with a smack on her flesh._

"NO" I scream jumping up. My sweat drips off my face, on to the already drenched bed.

"Tobias, What's wrong?" Tris says getting up and puts her arms over my neck

"He, he was going to beat you" I say breathless

"No one is going to hurt me, I am fine"  
"No, you were tied up and-" I look at her face and I notice her hair is sticking up in every direction, some strands sticking to her face.

"It was just a bad dream Tobias, go back to bed alright?" She says kissing my lips calmly, trying to make me feel better.

"You are so beautiful, Tris. I, I just don't want you to be hurt?"

She cuddles into my arms, making me feel instantly better.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"I love you three" I grin

She sighs, "I love you four"

"I know" I laugh at this joke we have.

"I love you 5" she says

"I love you 6"

"You better love me!" she says laughing

"Do you want to go back to sleep?" she yawns lying down and putting her left leg over my chest, her favorite sleeping position.

"I want to stay here forever, looking at you," I say pressing a kiss to her nose

"I want to stay asleep forever, dreaming about you," she says kissing my lips.

"How cheesy is this going to get?" I laugh

"I don't know, How cheesy?"

"I'm tired now" I yawn closing my eyes.

I feel a wet kiss on my jaw and her right arm wraps around my chest.

"That's an awkward sleeping position," I laugh

"Shut up, its comfortable, you try"

"You see, I would, but I would probably squash you."

"Mm, goodnight" she says closing her eyes

"Goodnight, Beautiful" my eyes close too.

And before you know it, it's morning.

AN: Sorry I took so long, I had terrible writers block and I couldn't make a long chapter, so I will stick to frequent updates but shorter chapters.

Thank you! Review and give me ideas!


	16. Chapter 15

Tris POV

The moment my eyes open, I notice that Tobias isn't next to me. I sit up, my blanket falling from my chest into my lap

"Tobias?"

"Yeah?" I hear him saying from across the apartment

"Are you in the kitchen"

"Yes, You want something?"

"No" I say laying back down. Tobias leans against the doorframe a huge muffin with a bite in the middle of it, in his hand.

"You want a bit?" he says with his mouth full

"Nah, it's fine"

"You sure?" he sits next to my thighs.

"Yes,"

"Are you sure?" he scoots to my chest

"Yes!"

"Are you really, really, really sure?" he says laying down next to me, our faces literally 2 centimeters apart

"For crying out loud, no!" I yell laughing

"Your loss not mine" he gets up taking another huge bite out of his innocent muffin.

I tuck myself back in, closing my eyes

"I don't recommend going back to sleep"

"Mm, why?" I say, stretching under the sheets.  
"There are new initiates coming," he says pulling off my sheets, shocking my body with the freezing climate that is our bedroom.

"Oh right… I forgot" I get up, scratching my head

"Uriah, Zeke and I are betting who is going to be first jumper, I personally think its going to be one of the dauntless born"

"I think it's going to be an Abnegation," I say confidently crossing my arms, looking up at him.

"Tris, we were the only Abnegation transfers to still be alive in Abnegation-"

"50 dollars I bet you it's going to be a girl" I dart, raising my eyebrow

"You seem passionate… But if it's a dauntless born, you owe me 20 dollars, if it's an Abnegation 40 dollars, extra 10 if it's a girl"

"Deal" I raise my hand out and he shakes it smiling.

"I have to go meet Christina, I got to talk to her about something".

But really, it's something really important, something I am worried about.

"Hey Christina" I wave to her from the outside of the infirmary

"You wanted to talk to me?"  
"Umm yeah…" I blush scratching my head.

"What's wrong?"

"Lets go to the lounge and sit down for a bit"

She nods and we walk to the pit, our footsteps echoing through stonewalls and the pavement.

Christina takes glances at me, probably concerned about what I want to ask her.

 **PAGE BREAK**

I take a seat on a fairly rough yet comfortable dark purple chair, the smell of "bar" and cold air filling the room as the speakers on the walls play calm music to give the lounge a "lounge" feel.

"What was it you wanted to tell me?" she asks suspicious, obviously worried.

"I-I, don't know how to explain this but. I don't know," I stop, looking away to the distant

"Continue…"

"So, I missed my period twice… And, I don't know." I say brushing my hair to my side.

Christina's face obviously shocked

"You might not be, I mean, if you could've got it last year, you would've told me." She rubs her collarbone, confused.

"I couldn't be-"

"I honestly think you are, I should go get a test for you-"

"No!" I practically yell making the bartender and the 2 other people here glare at us.

"Why?" Christina whisper yells

"Because Tobias is going to find out and then he might leave me, and I'll be alone, an-"

"Stop jumping to conclusions for crying out loud!"


	17. Chapter 16

Tris POV

The moment my eyes open, I notice that Tobias isn't next to me. I sit up, my blanket falling from my chest into my lap

"Tobias?"

"Yeah?" I hear him saying from across the apartment

"Are you in the kitchen"

"Yes, You want something?"

"No" I say laying back down. Tobias leans against the doorframe a huge muffin with a bite in the middle of it, in his hand.

"You want a bit?" he says with his mouth full

"Nah, it's fine"

"You sure?" he sits next to my thighs.

"Yes,"

"Are you sure?" he scoots to my chest

"Yes!"

"Are you really, really, really sure?" he says laying down next to me, our faces literally 2 centimeters apart

"For crying out loud, no!" I yell laughing

"Your loss not mine" he gets up taking another huge bite out of his innocent muffin.

I tuck myself back in, closing my eyes

"I don't recommend going back to sleep"

"Mm, why?" I say, stretching under the sheets.  
"There are new initiates coming," he says pulling off my sheets, shocking my body with the freezing climate that is our bedroom.

"Oh right… I forgot" I get up, scratching my head

"Uriah, Zeke and I are betting who is going to be first jumper, I personally think its going to be one of the dauntless born"

"I think it's going to be an Abnegation," I say confidently crossing my arms, looking up at him.

"Tris, we were the only Abnegation transfers to still be alive in Abnegation-"

"50 dollars I bet you it's going to be a girl" I dart, raising my eyebrow

"You seem passionate… But if it's a dauntless born, you owe me 20 dollars, if it's an Abnegation 40 dollars, extra 10 if it's a girl"

"Deal" I raise my hand out and he shakes it smiling.

"I have to go meet Christina, I got to talk to her about something".

But really, it's something really important, something I am worried about.

"Hey Christina" I wave to her from the outside of the infirmary

"You wanted to talk to me?"  
"Umm yeah…" I blush scratching my head.

"What's wrong?"

"Lets go to the lounge and sit down for a bit"

She nods and we walk to the pit, our footsteps echoing through stonewalls and the pavement.

Christina takes glances at me, probably concerned about what I want to ask her.

 **PAGE BREAK**

I take a seat on a fairly rough yet comfortable dark purple chair, the smell of "bar" and cold air filling the room as the speakers on the walls play calm music to give the lounge a "loungey" feel.

"What was it you wanted to tell me?" she asks suspicious, obviously worried.

"I-I, don't know how to explain this but. I don't know," I stop, looking away to the distant

"Continue…"

"So, I missed my period twice… And, I don't know." I say brushing my hair to my side.

Christina's face obviously shocked

"You might not be, I mean, if you could've got it last year, you would've told me." She rubs her collarbone, confused.

"I couldn't be-"

"I honestly think you are, I should go get a test for you-"

"No!" I practically yell making the bartender and the 2 other people here glare at us.

"Why?" Christina whisper yells

"Because Tobias is going to find out and then he might leave me, and I'll be alone, an-"

"Stop jumping to conclusions for crying out loud!"

I look at her, my eyes growing big in shock.

"Sorry for yelling, but one, he wont leave you, two, he wont hate you and three, take a test, its better than not knowing the truth, isn't it?

 _She's right; I should just probably take a test,_ My eyes gaze across the room landing on a familiar frizz haired, back-braided jet-black head. Nita.

I stand up scrunching my eyebrows in confusion

 _How the hell did she get out of jail? What the hell!_

Christina looks at where my eyes are darting at and a rush of anger and confusion covers her face.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Christina spits out in anger.

"Let's find out" I pull my sleeves up to my elbow when Christina raises her hands to my elbow, watching her actions.

Nita gets up from her chair, her hands tightening her braid. The expression on her face wasn't angry as usual; instead it was more, happy and, relieved.

"What are we doing about this?" Christina's fists clench

"Should we just ignore her?"

"She nearly killed Uri!"

I grin at her and she rolls her eyes

"You are a 5 year old!"

"Whatever,"

Just then, Nita walks towards us with a surprised look on her face

"Oh my god hey!" she smiles widely as if we have known each other since birth

Christina and I fake smiles

"It's been so long!" I gasp, of course faking

"Oh god, too long!" Christina jumps into her embrace.

I can tell Chris hates this.

"What are you even doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in New York, that's what dad said" Nita furrows her eyebrows.

New york? What's that!

"Who's 'Dad'?" Chris asks confused

"Are you clueless? He's our father!"

 _What is this woman talking about? Was she- oh my god. She must've brainwashed or something_

"I bumped my head, I can't remember a thing!" I laugh, lying

"I'm not talking to you, I'm talking to Chris"

 _What?_

"What? Why me?"

"Don't you remember me, I'm your sister! Our dad said you left to new york three years ago"  
"No Nita, we met at the Bureau, you nearly killed Uriah!"

"What's a Bureau? Who is Uriah?" Nita smiles, shaking her head confused.

 _She is obviously is not lying_

"Who's Dad?" Chris asks

"David"


	18. Chapter 17

Tris POV

Christina's eyes light up with fear, mine do too.

"David is not our father! We aren't even damn related!" Christina pulls her hair back with her hand, a thing she does when she is seriously stressed.

"What are you talking about? We have records and everything," Nita says, looking quite confused

"Nita, they are fake, he is trying to confuse you!" I barge in, obviously pissed

"They looked pretty convincing to me, and I have a memory of childhood… We used to always stand by the fireplace as kids and he would read us stories and-"

Before she can finish I pull Christina to the side panicking.

"Chris, Chris, Chris" I breathe fast and panicky

"David had a project he hasn't told anyone but me, well I-"

"Tell me" Christina grabs my shoulders shaking me, failing to console me.

"He knew about our plan…"

"The weapons lab?"

"Yes! I-I…" I shake

"Stop saying 'I', what are you? The Ying Yang Twins?"

"I told him our plan…" I confess, my face turning red

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!"

In the corner of my mind, I see Nita looking quite startled; she quickly takes a seat and looks at the menu, casually, As if she hasn't eaten 20 minutes ago.

Christina pulls me into the booth and sits across from me.

"I thought I could trust him, he always was so keen on Chicago… I shouldn't have trusted him"

"Is that it?"

"No, well-"

"Spill"

"HE SAID HE WANTED TO SPIKE THE MEMORY SERUM" I said a bit too fast and a bit too loud, some people glared at us but then quickly went back to their business.

The look on Christina's face was nothing but disappointment.

"It obviously worked on Nita as she is convinced you two are related"

"Also, convinced David is our dad!"

"I mean you do look alike…" I say shrugging and looking down at fingernails, noticing the overgrown nails with dirt growing underneath.

"Really"

"Look, I didn't know it was even possible. The good news is that it only worked on the young GD's between 16 to 28"

"The bureau was practically filled with people in that age group!" her panicking only makes it worse.

"Just calm down," I hold her shoulders, making her take deep breaths

"Lets just go with it, she thinks she is related to you, convinced David is her father, what else?"

Christina rolls her eyes, gets out of the booth and walks towards Nita with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Hey sis, sorry I went wild about the whole situation," Christina laughs, obviously trying to act innocent for her "sister"

"It's fine, but why did you act so violent?"

Chris looks at me wide-eyed, her eyes asking for an answer. I mouth to her _Say you hit your head!_ And she smiles and looks at Nita

"I don't know, I puked some bread," She says rolling her eyes smiling.

I practically smack my head on the table, a sharp and annoying pain fills my head "Oh god that hurt" I yelp rubbing forehead

 _Did she literally mistake "I hit my head" for "I puked some bread?" I would understand if she was in Amity, that bread is literally drugged, literally._

"That does not sound pleasant…" Nita's eyebrows furrow together confused, and a bit weirded out.

"That's fine,"

I walk up to Christina, still rubbing my head annoyed  
"I need a word with your" I look at Christina up and down "Sister" I gag.

I pull Christina by the Hair to our booth

"Really? Puked some bread! I obviously said hit your head!" I smack her head

"Well sorry for doing what you told me!" She yelps angrily rubbing her temples "Its probably your hormones going wild from the disgusting fetus inside of you" she mutters loud enough for me to hear.

 _Did she just…_

"What the hell did you say?" I stand up

"The truth,"

"I don't feel welcome, I am out, I'll go ask Tobias about the situation" I walk out of the lounge feeling obviously offended, but at the same time realize that we both made mistakes. But I won't apologize to her; if she want's an apology then she has to be the one to give it.

The hallways seem emptier, probably because its lunchtime and I realize that I spoke to Christina for like 3 hours.

 _That is the most social I have ever been in a bit too long._

Authors Note: I am so so sorry! I have such bad writers block and am just so busy with school, I will decide to give short chapters and not long ones as long ones take up too much time, Sorry! Love you! Please review and check out my other stories!


	19. Chapter 18

Tris POV

Christina's eyes light up with fear, mine do too.

"David is not our father! We aren't even damn related!" Christina pulls her hair back with her hand, a thing she does when she is seriously stressed.

"What are you talking about? We have records and everything," Nita says, looking quite confused

"Nita, they are fake, he is trying to confuse you!" I barge in, obviously pissed

"They looked pretty convincing to me, and I have a memory of childhood… We used to always stand by the fireplace as kids and he would read us stories and-"

Before she can finish I pull Christina to the side panicking.

"Chris, Chris, Chris" I breathe fast and panicky

"David had a project he hasn't told anyone but me, well I-"

"Tell me" Christina grabs my shoulders shaking me, failing to console me.

"He knew about our plan…"

"The weapons lab?"

"Yes! I-I…" I shake

"Stop saying 'I', what are you? The Ying Yang Twins?"

"I told him our plan…" I confess, my face turning red

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!"

In the corner of my mind, I see Nita looking quite startled; she quickly takes a seat and looks at the menu, casually, As if she hasn't eaten 20 minutes ago.

Christina pulls me into the booth and sits across from me.

"I thought I could trust him, he always was so keen on Chicago… I shouldn't have trusted him"

"Is that it?"

"No, well-"

"Spill"

"HE SAID HE WANTED TO SPIKE THE MEMORY SERUM" I said a bit too fast and a bit too loud, some people glared at us but then quickly went back to their business.

The look on Christina's face was nothing but disappointment.

"It obviously worked on Nita as she is convinced you two are related"

"Also, convinced David is our dad!"

"I mean you do look alike…" I say shrugging and looking down at fingernails, noticing the overgrown nails with dirt growing underneath.

"Really"

"Look, I didn't know it was even possible. The good news is that it only worked on the young GD's between 16 to 28"

"The bureau was practically filled with people in that age group!" her panicking only makes it worse.

"Just calm down," I hold her shoulders, making her take deep breaths

"Lets just go with it, she thinks she is related to you, convinced David is her father, what else?"

Christina rolls her eyes, gets out of the booth and walks towards Nita with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Hey sis, sorry I went wild about the whole situation," Christina laughs, obviously trying to act innocent for her "sister"

"It's fine, but why did you act so violent?"

Chris looks at me wide-eyed, her eyes asking for an answer. I mouth to her _Say you hit your head!_ And she smiles and looks at Nita

"I don't know, I puked some bread," She says rolling her eyes smiling.

I practically smack my head on the table, a sharp and annoying pain fills my head "Oh god that hurt" I yelp rubbing forehead

 _Did she literally mistake "I hit my head" for "I puked some bread?" I would understand if she was in Amity, that bread is literally drugged, literally._

"That does not sound pleasant…" Nita's eyebrows furrow together confused, and a bit weirded out.

"That's fine,"

I walk up to Christina, still rubbing my head annoyed  
"I need a word with your" I look at Christina up and down "Sister" I gag.

I pull Christina by the Hair to our booth

"Really? Puked some bread! I obviously said hit your head!" I smack her head

"Well sorry for doing what you told me!" She yelps angrily rubbing her temples "Its probably your hormones going wild from the disgusting fetus inside of you" she mutters loud enough for me to hear.

 _Did she just…_

"What the hell did you say?" I stand up

"The truth,"

"I don't feel welcome, I am out, I'll go ask Tobias about the situation" I walk out of the lounge feeling obviously offended, but at the same time realize that we both made mistakes. But I won't apologize to her; if she want's an apology then she has to be the one to give it.

The hallways seem emptier, probably because its lunchtime and I realize that I spoke to Christina for like 3 hours.

 _That is the most social I have ever been in a bit too long._

Authors Note: I am so so sorry! I have such bad writers block and am just so busy with school, I will decide to give short chapters and not long ones as long ones take up too much time, Sorry! Love you! Please review and check out my other stories!


	20. Chapter 19

Tobias POV

I sit alone in the cafeteria. Ever since Uriah came back from the dead, Zeke, Lynn, Shauna and Chris have been with him nonstop, I wonder how Tris and Chris are doing.

I take a gulp out of my orange juice and from the corner of my eye I see a familiar beautiful face, only, this one's face is red and her eyes are puffy. Tris.

I stand up so fast my plate clashes with my glass making the juice spill a bit; an immediate silence runs across the room. I run down the tables and when I see Tris, I immediately engulf her in my embrace. I can feel her warm tears on my chest, making me hug her harder. I stroke her ponytail, trying to comfort her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask, my voice muffled in her hair

"Later, in the apartment" she whispers into my shirt, her raspy voice breaking my heart.

She lets go of our embrace and my gaze turns to the back of the room, Uriah's table looks at us with hurt in their eyes.

I grab Tris's side and pull her closer to me, protecting her. From what you ask? Fear, Abuse, Anything actually, I get it I am overprotective but I guess that's what love does to you.

"You want to sit with them?" I whisper into her ear keeping my gaze at Uriah and Zeke.

She shakes her head looking down, not making eye contact with anyone. She is embarrassed.

I walk us towards my lonely table and she sits next to me, her face finding a comfortable spot in the crook of my neck. I continue eating my mashed potatoes, occasionally offering Tris some but she gives the same response of shaking her head.

Soon enough everyone leaves the cafeteria, everyone except Uriah's table.

"Tris, they're concerned," I say sipping my orange juice,

"I don't care, I only trust you at the moment," her arms crossing like she is a toddler

"What happened with Christina?" I say rolling my eyes. Girl fights, makes me want to slap myself.

"I said I'll tell you later!" She raises her voice and looks at me with anger in her eyes

"Calm down, God, it's not like I asked to resurrect Jeanine!" my hands raised my chest feeling offended.

At least a minute after our conversation, Chris walks into the cafeteria and there is nothing but hatred on her face.

"Come on lets go, tell me everything," I say standing up and tapping her shoulder

"Whatever" She says rolling her eyes and walking in front of me.

Christina glares at Tris, Not me, only Tris. As if she is the only black spot in a white room. When we walk out of the cafeteria doors, Tris falls on the floor making me panic

"What the hell! Are you okay?" I say rushing down with her

"I don't want to walk, carry me," she mutters crossing her arms

"Are you 5?"

"No I am 6" she responds seriously.

I sigh and pick her up; I can practically feel the grin on her face.

"I can't wait till we're married," She mutters under her breath, trying hard for me to not hear

"What was that?" I raise my eyebrows smiling, embarrassing her

"Nothing- Just keep walking, Bastard" she crosses her arms and looks away, blushing.

Someone is moody…

"You love me," I say laughing

"Shut up!"

.

I sit her down on the couch and I walk into the kitchen grabbing some water and a slice of cake, I don't care if I just ate, we are talking about cake here.

"Can you tell me what happened?" I sit next to her taking a sip of my drink.

At least an hour and a half passed until Tris finishes her long story…

Again, Girl fight! Why do I have to keep repeating myself?

"Just make up already…" I yawn

"Tobias, David is alive and Nita is brainwashed!" She stands up furious which tells me that she is talking about something much more serious.

"Wait… What!"

"Yeah, you would've heard me if you weren't in your own little world" she rolls her eyes awfully disappointed

"You know what, I honestly thought you were different" She walks towards the door making me run up to her

"Where are you going?"

"To clear my head, see you in 4 hours" she slams the door making me trapped in this big apartment, fit for a family, all by myself".

My side feels cold without her here, cheesy or not, I feel lonely.

The blanket we share is draped around me on the couch, my left hand containing a glass of water, my other trying to hug myself out of my loneliness.

Tris POV

My body walks toward the infirmary, if Chris wont help me, then I will help myself, like back in the day.

"Can I help you?" The receptionist says,

"Yeah, could I have some, um" I lean in closer to her "pregnancy tests?"

"Oh of course" she nods and walks into a storage room.

I find myself sitting in an armchair staring into the abyss of a plant.

"Miss Prior?"

My gaze goes up to the receptionist, but not to her face, what is in her hand.


	21. AUTHOR NOTE (I'm back dudes)

**YOU THOUGHT I WAS GONE? I am so sorry I wasn't on for literally a year (I am sorry) I just kind of got over my divergent phase but I WILL TRY MY BEST TO POST MORE**

 **I still love divergent and I will try to remain active 3**

 **Also I started this story when I was 11 and now I am turning 14 in a couple months, like what.**

 **Also my writing was shit back then how does this story have 6k views oml.**

 **By the way, I might or might not write fanfiction about bands as I always liked them but was too scared to write about them as people might not like them but fuck that!**

 **Ok now seriously I will continue!**

 **Comment if you are either glad I'm back or if you want me to continue because honestly I don't know how to continue this story but whatever.**


	22. Chapter 20 (i'm back)

**Okay I got like 300+ views on the last chapter but no comments that I could see, so….**

 **IT DOESN'T MATTER I WANT TO CONTINUE THE STORYYYY**

 **I mean I'm not that into the divergent very much anymore but still**

 **IM TRYING**

 **Also sorry for leaving you on a cliffhanger for a year plus…**

 **Ok story.**

Tris's POV

I look at the small rectangular white box in her hand and I quickly walk up to her. I take the box and quickly shove it in my jacket, giving the nurse a smile "how much would this be?" I ask, in a hushed tone. "You seem frantic, I'll give it for free" the nurse smiles and nods at me to leave, I leave and I quickly go to a bathroom.

I find one near the entrance of the Pit and it is surprisingly empty. I rush into a stall and take out the white box. I open the lid to see a small, long, plastic tube inside; I carefully close the stall door.

*time skip because I am not writing a sentence of Tris urinating onto a pregnancy test*

I carefully place the test onto the bulky but stable toilet roll dispenser and I read the instructions that came with the box.

 _It will take 45 seconds to see the results; that sounds reasonable…_

I bring down the toilet seat and I sit on the lid, rubbing my hands together and jumping my knees.

 _How goddamn long does it take to register a test!_

I see faint lines starting to form on the paper and I grab the test, my hands shaking.

A faint red line forms I let out a sigh of relief.

 _I'm not pregnant_

I mean, I never had sex with him anyways so why was I even thinking of being pregnant…

But then again, having a child would've seemed nice, but it's too soon anyway.

I stuff the test into my jacket pocket and I leave the bathroom.

As I walk towards the apartment I can't help myself but go into a trance of thought…

 _A baby would complicate things too much wouldn't it? I mean, with the whole David being a dick and Nita and Chris being 'related', it's too much to handle. Besides, how would we be able to knock Nita out of it, perhaps we could hit her in the head- nope. She would still think nothing of it…. But I'm still furious with Chris… I can't talk to anybody now. But with the new initiates coming tomorrow….._

 _Oh so help me._

After finishing my whole inner monologue, I realize I'm at the front door of our apartment. I hesitate knocking and coming in but where else would I go?

I knock on the door and scratch the back of my neck.

Within seconds a red eyed Tobias opens the door and wraps his arms around my petite and fragile body

"I am so sorry" he mumbles into my hair and strokes my back, letting go to bring me inside.

I sit on the couch and lean my head on his lap and to be honest, I feel safe. For once in this entire year of war and drama, I feel safe…

I'm with the love of my life, I am not pregnant and there is nothing wrong and bad happening- except for David of course…

"I love you, you know that right?" I break the silence with a small grin, whilst I look up to his tired face.

"I love you too, Tris" He responds, leaning down to my lips and planting a small kiss on them.

I sit up, not breaking the kiss and lean into him, pushing him down on the couch. We make out for what seems like forever until we break apart, gasping for air.

"Not now, later" he says in between breaths

I cross my arms and mock a sad expression, "why not?" I say in a little voice

"Because you'll be in pain, I want your first time to be special; I can't hurt you now" he sighs, looking out the window. I take my hand to his cheek and move his head to look at me "I love you, I wouldn't want to do it with anyone but you" I say, making him blush

"Later," he says before planting another kiss on my lips and bringing me down to cuddle him

"Do you want to watch a movie?" He asks, grabbing the remote from the coffee table and covering us with a blanket

"Yes, please" I sigh peacefully.


End file.
